


So, You're Y/N

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader meets Steve’s mom for the first time back in 1930s





	So, You're Y/N

Y/N took a sip of her soda and leaned back against the wall. The two boys across from here were polar opposites from each other and it always made her curious how the two became friends, but she never asked. Bucky Barnes was a cake-eater with his slicked back brown hair and dreamy eyes. There were enough Debs around that wouldn’t mind necking or doing it with Barnes, but she never found him be anywhere near the Sheik girls said he was. Now, the smaller boy, Steve Rogers, was a different story. He was a sickly kind of kid from what she heard; a list of ailments a mile long: asthma, surviving from both rheumatic and scarlet fever, heart problems, just to name a few. It didn’t waver the feeling of being stuck on him at all.

“It’s just dinner,” Steve said softly, his eyes shifting towards Bucky, in annoyance, “I know my mom would love to meet you.”

“I-I guess I could make it. I would have to tell my ma that I wouldn’t be home for supper then,” Y/N replied, cheeks burning.

“So does this mean you two are serious then?” Bucky teased, giving the two of them a cheeky grin.

“Dry up, Barnes,” she groaned and rolled her eyes at the brunette before giving Steve a smile. “What time should I be there?” She finished her soda and started to get out of the booth.

“Ma works until five,” he blushed, “did you want me to meet up with you or…”

“I know where you live Steve,” she laughed and grabbed her coat, slipping her arms into the sleeves and made sure her cloche hat was perfect. “I’ll see you Tuesday night then?” She waited for Steve to nod before she bid both boys farewell before.

Bucky nudged Steve with his elbow with a smirk. “Meeting your ma, that’s serious punk,” he teased and finished his own drink.

“We’re just friends, Buck. Stop being such a jerk about it,” the blond replied with a roll of his eyes. “Not like Y/N likes me like that. We all known each other for what? Ten years now? You think my mother would like to visit the person we go to the movies with or Coney Island?”

“She’s been asking, hasn’t she.” It was a statement, because Bucky knew Sarah Rogers well enough that she would want to meet anyone who was close to Steve.

“Every day for the last two years,” Steve sighed.

“You brought it on yourself, Steve,” Bucky laughed as his friend blushed and shook his head.

Y/N shifted the plate on her hand to knock on the door. The wind was chilly and it had started to snow heavy, wet flakes which made her regret not cancelling. It wasn’t going to be great to go home in an hour or two the way it was coming down. She heard mumbling voices and the door opened to Steve with pink cheeks and slightly mussed up hair.

“Hi,” she softly, her eyes looking everywhere but him. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. Bucky always made Mrs. Rogers seem like this big mother bear who would maim anyone who would come near her son with even the slightest ill intentions. “My grandmother sent some Polish gingerbread with me since it’s Christmas.” Steve nodded, stepping aside to let her enter. She noticed he was breathing heavily, his chest almost heaving to get a full breath, which made her frown. “Steve, if you’re not feeling well, I can go. You need rest.”

“I told him the same thing,” a woman’s voice replied from the other side of the small apartment, “but he insisted that he would keep this date of his.” Y/N turned around and met face to face with a slim blonde woman who was no taller than her, apron fixed around her middle and towel in her hand. “So, you’re Y/F/N

“Mrs. Rogers,” Y/N nodded and held out the plate of brown squares. “Piernik from my grandmother.”

“What a lovely thought,” Mrs. Rogers smiled, “Steve told me you live with your grandmother and that she makes the best sweets according to James.” She took the plate of gingerbread and walked back to the small kitchen, placing it on the table.

“Yeah,” Y/N blushed, “Gramma likes to spoil them with her desserts. This last Lenten season Bucky ate five pączkis, says he’s boxing and needs the energy.”

“That sounds like James,” Mrs. Rogers laughed and went about to set the table.

“Let me take your coat,” Steve mumbled and moved behind Y/N to catch her coat as she slipped it off, hand held out for her hat. “No askin’ for stories, alright?” He gave her a look with wide eyes and the pink growing deeper. “She’ll tell some I’m not too fond of.”

“S’alright, Steve,” Y/N smiled, “I don’t think this is going to go bad. She seems nice and by the way Bucky talked about her, I’m okay.”

He turned from the coat hanger and gave her a genuine smile, the one that always made her stomach flutter and heart pound harder. “I hope you don’t mind an Irish dinner, Y/N,” Mrs. Rogers said, her blue eyes shifting between her son and Y/N.

“No ma’am,” Y/N replied, “been curious since Steve mentioned it.”

The meal went by easily, talking about how long Steve and Y/N known each other, her family upbringing and what her plan was once school was done. Mrs. Rogers was friendly, never asked anything that was too taunting or personal, she even offered Y/N help to get her into the nursing field.

“Do you plan on working here in Brooklyn?” Mr.s Rogers asked as Steve started to clean the table, something that was refutted by both him and his mother to allow her to help.

“Yes,” Y/N answered softly, “Gramma needs help most of the time and it would be cruel to leave her all alone here if I were to go anywhere else. Besides, I don’t adjust well to new surroundings, so I think Brooklyn will be my home until my end.” She saw Steve smile as he set a cup of coffee down in front of his mother and then one in front of her. “My friends and family are here.” She took a small bite of the gingerbread as they continued to talk, Steve avoiding any questions that would have to do with after school.

Once dessert was done, Mrs. Rogers gave Y/N a hug, one that seemed too tight for a stranger to give another. “Don’t break his heart,” the other woman whispered in her ear before pulling away and gave her a sweet smile. Y/N only nodded, because she knew by the look in Steve’s mother’s eyes meant that bad things would happen if Y/N did. “Merry Christmas, Y/N, and tell your grandmother thank you for the delicious piernik,” the blonde woman added.

“Yes ma’am, and merry Christmas to you too,” Y/N replied as she put the coat on Steve held out and took the hat. Steve opened the door and she took a step through the threshold. “Thanks for having me over Steve. It was pleasant and maybe we can do it again.” She leaned in and kissed Steve’s red cheek.

“I’m glad Ma didn’t scare you off,” he muttered, “S’afraid she would as I like you too much to let you go.” She couldn’t help but smile at the crimson shade he sported on his cheeks and neck now. “Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas, Steve.”


End file.
